Starting blocks used in the indoor field house equipped with an official or practice surface generally utilize pins placed in holes in the track. As the holes wear the pins become loose and the blocks are subject to significant movement when a runner pushes off at the start of a race. It is typical for an Official Starter to instruct the next heat of runners to stand on the block of the current heat to reduce movement. The starting block anchor is intended to adhere to the surface thus not requiring the assistance of other contestants at the start of a race.
Some running surfaces are not equipped with holes to receive the starting block pins and therefore pose a different set of issues. Surfaces that are used for practice in a school or institution that is not fortunate enough to have a field house generally are multipurpose in nature (gym, halls etc.) and do not have holes to receive block pins. In this case a rug is sometimes utilized to reduce slipping. The blocks are required to be positioned against a wall, have a person stand on the blocks or a combination to keep the blocks in place. Obviously, this can be a problem if the above materials are not available or a person is not available to assist in holding the blocks.
The present invention relates to certain new and useful improvement in starting blocks, which, like prior art adaptations, are advocated and adapted for use at the customary line of start of a track either indoors or outdoors.